Collaboration
by fjudy
Summary: Se situe après l'épisode la St Valentin Sam et Rachel sont malheureux du rapprochement entre Quinn et Finn ils vont se rapprocher et tenter de travailler un duo ensemble pour les régionales au contact l'un de l'autre ils découvrent de nouveaux sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Note : J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête, en discutant avec A Smiling Cat de Glee j'ai sorti que j'aimerais bien que Rachel et Sam sortent ensemble pour voir la tête de Quinn et Finn. Résultat Cat m'a demandé de l'écrire et je l'ai fait. Ce qui au départ aurait dû être un os du point de vue de Sam s'est transformé. J'ai rajouté ensuite celui de Rachel trouvant dommage ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Finalement l'os s'est transformé en ficlet il y aura trois chapitres. J'en posterai un par semaine. Cette fic est pour toi Cat, et pour tous les autres lecteurs qui aiment Rachel et qui trouvent Sam sexy._

* * *

Quinn l'avait trompé. Même si elle avait assuré le contraire, il le savait au plus profond de son être. Il avait vu venir le coup, la façon dont elle regardait Finn ne laissait aucun doute. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié… Ce baiser, qu'ils avaient échangé sous ses yeux, les avait chamboulés. Il l'avait bien remarqué.

Sam avait la nausée, comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? Après toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. Elle avait sa bague bon sang ! En même temps ce n'était guère étonnant, après tout elle avait déjà cocufié Finn avec Puck. Et pas de la manière la plus sage qu'il soit. Elle avait donné sa virginité au tombeur, elle qui avait en charge le club de chasteté. Elle avait même tenté de faire passer le bébé pour celui de Finn. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Quinn était le genre de fille qui ne pouvait pas être stable. Elle était belle, elle était sympa, mais elle avait ce besoin permanent d'être populaire, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cependant lui n'était pas égoïste quand il donnait sa confiance et son amour à quelqu'un il tenait ses engagements.

Cette douleur sourde qui était présente toujours au fond de lui, ne le laissait pas en paix. Il ne supportait plus tous ces regards compatissants, parfois moqueurs, qu'il rencontrait. Il portait des cornes, il était la risée de tous.

Il avait finalement rompu, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais avoir sa copine qui attrapait la mononucléose en même temps que son ex ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute. Il l'avait apostrophée dans le couloir à l'heure d'affluence, alors qu'elle discutait au loin avec les filles du Glee club.

— Quinn ! avait-il crié.

Elle lui avait fait un si joli sourire, un de ceux qui le faisait craquer, un de ceux qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux. Pourtant il avait tenu bon.

— Au fait toi et moi c'est terminé ! avait-il lancé bien fort pour tous puissent bien l'entendre.

Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, il put néanmoins voir son sourire disparaitre de son joli minois. Dégoutté, il n'avait même pas attendu sa réaction, il avait tourné le dos, et marché la tête haute sous les regards des camarades. Cachant, comme il en était capable, son envie de pleurer. Toute cette mise en scène aurait été incomplète, si juste avant l'entrainement Finn ne l'avait pas apostrophé dans les vestiaires, et sermonné sur sa façon cavalière de traiter Quinn.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! lui avait-il rétorqué puis il avait ajouté tout près de son visage, laisse moi passer où je t'en flanque une, je suis pas stupide !

Sam avait bousculé son capitaine. Finn n'avait pas répliqué.

La semaine suivante, Quinn se promenait main dans la main avec son rival, l'ignorant totalement. Il les poursuivait du regard l'air malheureux. Une unique chose le consolait, il n'était pas le seul à se morfondre, au moins un personne souffrait autant que lui : Rachel. Elle qui habituellement était si pleine d'énergie, elle la battante, elle que rien ne semblait atteindre n'avait plus le gout d'interpréter des solos. Ce qui il devait bien l'avouer était plutôt inquiétant.

Un jour elle n'était même pas venue à la chorale, personne ne savait où elle avait disparue. Sam avait alors levé la main et demandé la permission de la retrouver. Il fallait agir vite les régionales étaient dans à peine dix jours, c'était leur meilleure chanteuse. Monsieur Schuester avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête, et l'avait libéré. Sam avait parcouru les corridors vides du lycée, avait fouillé chaque salle délaissée par ses occupants, il avait même eu l'audace de pousser la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle n'était nulle part. En fin de compte il l'avait trouvée cachée sous les gradins, son ipod sur les oreilles. Elle ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu l'appeler. Elle chantait …

Il s'était approché doucement d'elle, elle ne le vit pas arriver, ses larmes coulaient de ses paupières closes. Touché, Sam la trouva belle. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne entonnant le refrain avec elle. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux ayant compris qu'elle n'était plus seule, et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle fredonnait toujours avec lui à l'unisson, sa voix était stupéfiante. Sam en eut le souffle coupé.

Quand ils entamèrent les dernières notes, il lui sourit. Elle lui répondit avec une petite mine triste.

— Je voudrais la chanter avec toi au Glee club, furent les premières paroles qui sortirent de la bouche du jeune homme.

— Je n'ai plus envie de les voir, répliqua-t-elle.

— Moi aussi avoua-t-il, mais tu as pensé à nous à tes amis qui comptent sur toi ? Sans toi on ne gagnera pas !

— Je sais.

Sam rit doucement, il reconnaissait son manque de modestie. Pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

— Ecoute, continua-t-il, on pourrait la proposer à Monsieur Schuester pour les régionales on ferait un malheur, et imagine la tête de Finn et Quinn.

Cette perspective sembla plaire à la jeune fille, car elle se leva d'un bon.

— Ok on va être géniaux, mais il falloir bosser dur, je te retrouve demain dans la salle de la chorale à sept heures pétantes.

— Sept heures, mais…

Il ne put finit sa phrase, foudroyé par son regard. Il déplia ses jambes à son tour, la dominant à présent. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Il commença à faire quelques pas.

— Où vas-tu ? questionna la chanteuse.

Il se retourna et lui tendit la main.

— Je vais annoncer le retour de Rachel la diva au Glee club.

Elle éclata d'un rire joyeux.

— J'ai réussi à te faire rire ! se félicita Sam.

Elle fit alors un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout, elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, et prit le chemin de l'école. Étonné, il posa ses doigts à l'endroit exact où elle venait de poser ses lèvres.

— Alors tu viens ! lui cria-t-elle.

Rachel, seule sur le stade, l'attendait les bras croisé, un air impatient collé sur son visage. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable, il y avait à peine quelques minutes elle déprimait, et voilà qu'elle lui donnait des ordres avec son air le plus autoritaire. Il la suivit en silence, se surprenant à admirer ses courbes sous sa mini jupe.

Il ne fallut à Rachel pas plus de dix minutes pour convaincre leur professeur de jouer leur duo aux régionales.

Le lendemain matin, il la retrouva à l'heure dite dans la salle de musique. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour, que déjà elle s'asseyait au piano pour commencer les vocalises. Il se plaça en face d'elle, la dévisageant.

— Tu comptes rester tout la matinée à me regarder ?

Sam rougit, il n'avait même pas pensé à l'accompagner, trop occupé à la contempler. Lorsqu'elle chantait elle se transformait, une aura émanait d'elle. Il joignit sa voix à la sienne. Une fois qu'elle estima qu'ils étaient prêts. Elle mit la bande son.

Quand il commença sa partie, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'es pas juste, déclara-t-elle en coupant la musique.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, posant une main sur son ventre.

— Recommence ! lui ordonna-telle.

Ce qu'il fit, troublé de la sentir si proche. Elle appuya sur son abdomen tandis qu'il fredonnait, il sorti une note qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre d'habitude.

— Tu vois ça doit venir de là, expliqua-t-elle en le lâchant.

Sam regretta qu'elle s'éloigne, il aurait préféré qu'elle reste auprès de lui, tout contre lui. Cependant elle ne s'approcha plus de lui jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Alors elle attrapa rapidement son sac.

— Demain même heure, je ne tolèrerai aucun retard !

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, déjà elle se mêlait à la foule des élèves.

Tout le reste de la semaine se déroula ainsi, il la retrouvait le matin avant les cours, ils exécutaient leur duo, et Rachel n'était jamais satisfaite.

Depuis sa rupture avec Finn, Rachel n'arrivait à refaire surface. Elle l'aimait tant, pour elle il était le seul, l'unique. Elle l'avait supplié maintes et maintes fois de lui pardonner son écart. Mais il avait toujours refusé, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir embrassé Puck. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ! Sa seule excuse était qu'elle s'était sentie si seule, quand elle avait su qu'il lui avait menti pour Satana et lui. Elle ne se croyait pas belle, comment aurait-elle pu rivaliser avec la sulfureuse pom-pom-girl ? Puis elle avait vu Finn se tourner vers son ancienne copine : Quinn qui avait fait bien pire qu'elle, Quinn qui avait carrément couché avec un autre, Quinn qui avait passé l'enfant pour le sien. A elle, il lui pardonnait ! Il était vrai qu'elle la trouvait plus jolie qu'elle, Finn aussi, elle en était sûre. Avec elle il ressentait comme des feux d'artifices lorsqu'il l'embrassait, lui avait-il confié à l'infirmerie. Cette affirmation l'avait déprimée, bien plus encore que leur rupture. C'était terminé, elle avait eut du mal à l'accepter, pourtant elle devait se faire à l'idée de ne plus être celle qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Après la St Valentin, elle avait gardé la tête haute, cachant ses sentiments à ses meilleurs amis. Ni Mercedes, ni Kurt ne savait qu'elle souffrait en silence au fond de son cœur. Enfin il y avait eu cette scène, un matin dans le couloir du lycée, alors qu'elle parlait avec Quinn et Mercedes, Sam avait rompu devant tout le monde. Dire que la tête que fit que Quinn à ce moment là, ne l'avait pas réjouie serait un mensonge. Elle n'en revenait pas que le jeune homme ait eu ce cran. Déstabiliser la reine dans son monde. Pour peu elle l'aurait presque serré contre elle pour le féliciter. Lorsqu'elle s'imagina passer les bras autour de son cou, elle fut surprise de constater que cette position lui plairait. Il fallait le reconnaitre, Sam était vraiment charmant, canon même.

La semaine suivante, elle apprit que Finn et Quinn s'étaient remis ensemble, cette nouvelle la dévasta. Malgré que son ex lui ait bien fait comprendre que c'était terminé. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il retournerait auprès d'elle. Et maintenant, il était à nouveau avec l'autre. Rachel comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Les voir ensemble main dans la main au Glee club, lui déchirait le cœur. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre pour les solos. Elle avait même proposé Mercedes pour les régionales, à la stupeur générale. Pourtant le sourire de son amie, lui avait signifié qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Un mardi, à peine dix jours avant la compétition, elle surprit Finn et Quinn s'embrassant dans l'auditorium. Cela avait été trop, elle ne supportait plus cette douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine, qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Cet après midi là, elle ne s'était pas rendue au Glee club, faute de quoi elle avait déambulé sur le stade son ipod sur les oreilles, appréciant ses chansons préférées. Elle y avait croisé Jacob qui lui avait fait signe d'ôter ses écouteurs pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

— Un gars de l'équipe de foot te cherche.

Un instant elle avait ressentie de la joie espérant que c'était Finn, puis le garçon avait rajouté.

— Tu sais le blond.

— Sam ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, Jacob s'éloignait déjà. Alors c'était Sam qui avait été chargé de la ramener ? Ce choix était curieux, elle le connaissait à peine ! Il était toujours fourré avec Quinn, et elle avait plus où moins considéré qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur lui. Effectivement il était sacrément attirant, avait un joli filet de voix, mais rien de comparable avec Finn ou Puck. Se sachant recherchée, elle s'était cachée sous les gradins. Assise à même le sol, elle avait écouté sa chanson préférée, celle qu'elle mettait quand elle se sentait mal. La musique l'émouvait tant, que ses larmes commencèrent à couler aux premières notes. Elle ferma les paupières, pour mieux laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Elle se mit à chanter sans même s'en rendre compte.

Rachel ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sam la découvre ici. Quand elle sentit une douce pression sur sa main, elle devina qu'il l'avait trouvée. Puis elle reconnut son timbre qui prononçait les paroles, à l'unisson avec elle. Il avait du potentiel, sa voix était chaude et agréable. La jeune fille cessa de garder les paupières closes. Elle fut immédiatement saisie par l'intensité de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux clairs. Hypnotisée, elle ne put détacher ses pupilles des siennes. Enfin, il lui sourit, c'était la première fois qu'ils chantaient tous les deux, elle en vint à se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait cela plus tôt. Ce court moment de complicité, lui avait redonné le désir de se battre. Si auparavant, elle n'éprouvait qu'une froide indifférence envers lui, elle pensa qu'elle l'appréciait finalement. Elle détailla la courbe de son nez et ses lèvres pleines, tandis qu'il lui proposait de chanter en duo pour les régionales. Son argument majeur fut le désappointement de leurs ex respectifs à l'annonce de leur collaboration. Cette perspective la fit accepter. Rachel réfléchissait à toute vitesse, à eux deux ils pourraient les rendre jaloux et pourquoi pas les récupérer. Elle eut envie de rire, ce qu'elle fit, quand il la surnomma amicalement 'Rachel la diva'. Voyant combien il était fier de lui avoir remonté le moral, et mue par elle ne savait qu'elle force, l'adolescente se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyant légèrement sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue. On était en fin d'après midi, il piquait légèrement. Elle garda longtemps la sensation sur ses lèvres de sa barbe naissante. Sam sur les talons elle marchait d'un pas décidé pour se rendre dans le bureau de leur professeur.

Dès qu'il la vit, Will se leva.

— Où étais-tu ? Les régionales sont dans dix jours…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

— J'ai une proposition qui devrait vous plaire.

Monsieur Schuester se rassit résigné, et visiblement habitué à entendre Rachel lui faire toute sorte de plans pour la compétition.

— Je t'écoute, le ton était las.

— Un duo : Sam et moi, triompha Rachel comme si elle venait de lui donner la meilleure idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Will leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui motivait ces adolescents.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai déjà choisi la liste et…

— Nos voix s'accordent parfaitement, et avec un peu de travail Sam pourrait devenir meilleur que Finn, il a beaucoup de potentiel, insista la jeune fille.

— J'aimerais connaitre la chanson que vous souhaitez interpréter ? questionna Will.

— My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion, déclara la jeune fille radieuse.

— C'est une chanson difficile, répondit l'éducateur septique.

— Je suis douée et je vais aider Sam tout les matins jusqu'au jour J, vous savez que nous en sommes capables. Imaginez un peu, on va casser la baraque !

— D'accord, souffla-t-il finalement.

Rachel joignit ses mains.

— Merci monsieur Schuester vous ne le regretterez pas, puis se tournant vers Sam, demain sept heures n'oublie pas.

— Je serai là.

Rachel était sur place à Six heures quarante cinq, elle voulait avoir l'air occupée quand Sam arriverait. Elle prépara le disque, et attendit l'arrivée de son partenaire. Cette évocation l'amusa. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait que Sam en tête, Sam et son sourire, Sam et la profondeur de ses yeux, Sam et … Elle se souvenait combien elle l'avait trouvé parfait lors des essayages de costumes pour Le Rocky Horror Show. Il arriva pile à l'heure. Elle ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Il chantait bien, mais pas assez à son gout. Il n'avait jamais appris à placer sa voix, cela se sentait, s'entendait même. Elle le morigéna un peu, puis elle se mit dans son dos, s'approchant de lui, elle posa une main sur ses abdominaux. Elle se surprit à apprécier ce contact, beaucoup trop. Troublée par l'odeur de son parfum, elle l'encouragea à entonner le refrain. Dès qu'elle fut contente du résultat, elle s'éloigna rapidement, grisée. Elle n'osa pas le retoucher, de peur qu'il remarque qu'il lui plaisait.

Rachel réalisa assez vite qu'elle n'attendait que leurs têtes à têtes matinaux. Elle était contente de passer du temps avec Sam. Cependant elle se persuada qu'elle n'avait qu'une attirance physique pour lui, celui qu'elle aimait c'était Finn, elle en était certaine.

Pour éviter qu'il se rende compte de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle. Rachel se montra dure avec lui, plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec les autres, elle ne félicitait jamais. Elle voulait qu'il donne le meilleur de lui, elle voulait qu'il soit parfait aux régionales, elle voulait qu'on croit qu'elle avait choisi de chanter avec lui, parce qu'il était le meilleur et non pour rendre un autre jaloux, elle voulait… Elle voulait tant de choses…

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **les persos ne sont pas à moi.

**Remerciement : **Cat qui s'est gentiment propsoée pour m'aider avec ma ponctuation^^

* * *

Le vendredi, alors que Rachel le morigénait pour la troisième fois, Sam se révolta pour la première fois.

— Mais je fais de mon mieux pourtant ! protesta-t-il.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Non, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me crier dessus, s'énerva-t-il.

— Ce duo n'est peut être pas une si bonne idée finalement, soupira la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr que si ! Mais tu t'y prends mal ! s'écria Sam.

— Je m'y prends mal, c'est la meilleure ! J'ai fait progresser tous les élèves de la chorale ! lui apprit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Elle tourna les talons, ramassa ses affaires.

— Qu'est ce tu fais ? demanda Sam légèrement paniqué.

— Je me tire, répondit simplement Rachel.

— Il reste un quart d'heure, l'informa le footballeur.

— Et bien profite-en pour répéter, si lundi tu n'es pas meilleur on devra renoncer.

Sam ne sut que lui répondre**.** Puck avait raison, cette fille était un poison. Pourtant il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu**. **Malgré tout, il avait aimé ces moments passés en sa compagnie. Rachel lui plaisait avec son caractère autoritaire, son manque de modestie, ses jupes trop courtes et, surtout, le timbre incomparable de sa voix.

A la cantine, il la chercha, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il comptait bien passer le weekend à travailler, de plus il devait lui demander de l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide.

Il la trouva assise seule à une table, grignotant des bouts de carottes crues. Il posa son plateau vis-à-vis du sien et s'assit en face d'elle.

— Tu veux que je te regarde manger ce truc ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, un air dégoutté sur le visage.

Elle désigna la viande grillé qui trônait dans son assiette.

— Tu es invivable, s'exaspéra-t-il, cependant, j'ai besoin de toi, il faut qu'on se voit demain pour travailler encore. Une heure par jour, c'est trop court pour que je puisse progresser, quémanda Sam.

— Tu m'insultes ou tu me demandes mon aide ? questionna l'adolescente.

— Les deux, badina-t-il.

— D'accord, demain chez moi, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Elle griffonna son adresse sur un bout de papier et lui tendit.

— Mes pères ne seront pas là, on pourra être tranquille.

Un sifflement parvint jusqu'à eux, apparemment leur discussion n'était pas passée inaperçue. Les garçons de l'équipe de foot riaient à la table voisine. Rachel le quitta en emportant son plateau.

— Où tu vas ? voulut savoir Sam.

— Je te l'ai dit, il est hors de question que te vois manger ce pauvre animal ! Assassin !

Derrière lui, Sam entendit des éclats de rire, ses coéquipiers n'avaient visiblement pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Rachel passa devant eux, jetant un regard dégouté à leur assiette.

— On est des athlètes nous, ma belle ! blagua Azimio.

Sam se retourna, il la vit soulever les épaules indignée. Déciment, elle l'attirait de plus en plus, et il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

Le samedi après midi, Sam sonna à la porte des Berry, légèrement nerveux. Ils allaient être seuls. Il en avait eu conscience toute la matinée.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, rayonnante, il pénétra dans le vestibule. La décoration soignée lui sauta aux yeux.

— C'est très joli chez toi, complimenta-t-il en la fixant.

— Tu es en retard, lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Tu ne m'as pas donné d'heure, lui rappela-t-il.

— Dépêchons nous, j'ai déjà commencé mes vocalises, j'espère que tu as commencé les tiennent en chemin.

Sam n'osa pas répondre par la négative. Il la suivit dans les escaliers. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils restent dans le salon, mais elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Il sut à quoi ressemblait le jardin secret de Rachel Berry, du rose de partout, des étoiles, une photo de Finn sur la table de nuit. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Rachel remarqua son étonnement, elle coucha la photo sur la tablette.

— J'ai oublié de la ranger, se justifia la jeune fille.

— Avant que j'arrive ou depuis votre rupture, l'accusa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, envoyant la musique.

— Je t'écoute, le somma-t-elle.

Il commença, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Durant un temps qui paru interminable au jeune homme, ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite, au bout d'une heure elle lui proposa une pause. Il accepta avec reconnaissance. Tandis qu'elle descendait leur chercher des rafraichissements, Sam ôta son pull - le soleil tapait à travers les vitres et le chauffage tournait à plein régime. Désormais vêtu d'un simple teeshirt blanc, il s'assit sur le lit.

Quand elle revint un verre de soda dans chaque main, il était occupé à lire : la quatrième de couverture du roman qu'elle lisait en ce moment.

— Twilight, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui arracha le bouquin des mains.

— Je ne l'avais pas encore lu, s'indigna-t-elle, et qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires.

— Il était bien en vu, s'expliqua-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il ne prêta pas attention à ses reproches, préférant l'asticoter.

— Alors, team Edward ou team Jacob ?

— Tu connais donc, le taquina la jeune fille.

— Il faut bien, pour séduire les filles, il faut leur parler de choses qu'elles connaissent, assura l'adolescent.

— Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle pas convaincue

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, signala-t-il.

— Edward évidement, affirma Rachel.

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Bella le choisissait lui, après tout il l'a faite souffrir. Alors que Jacob est un type génial, amoureux d'elle en plus, argumenta Sam.

Il se leva, avançant dangereusement vers elle. Alors il plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Mais Edward est son premier amour, plaida la jeune fille.

— Moi, je pense qu'elle devrait regarder un plus autour d'elle, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

— Si on s'y remettait, décida-t-elle brusquement en reculant d'un pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Mettant plus de temps que nécessaire à appuyer sur le bouton. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, il s'était encore avancé. Maintenant il était juste derrière elle, la touchant presque. Rachel prit une grande entonna son couplet.

Il ne quittait pas son regard, lui faisant finalement baisser les yeux. Quand il commença le sien, il saisit doucement sa main et la posa sur son ventre Ainsi, il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle devait l'aider. Elle releva le visage vers lui, ses pupilles rivées aux siennes, il trouva la bonne note. Le sourire de Rachel, quand il releva enfin le défi, le remplit de fierté. Toujours en emprisonnant ses doigts, il les fit remonter contre sa poitrine, pour qu'elle sente cogner les battements affolés de son cœur. Enhardi, il baissa la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le repousse. Sa surprise fut 'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à sa langue de s'y glisser. Sam ne se fit pas prier, il approfondit leur baiser, la serrant plus fort contre lui de son bras libre. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle avait les paupières closes.

— Ne les ouvre pas, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il réunit ses affaires et revint lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. avant de quitter sa chambre. Il aurait bien voulu rester tout contre elle, pourtant il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Pour oublier Finn, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

Le lundi, il se présenta à leur rendez-vous. Elle l'attendait. Cette fois, elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Cette touche de féminité, qu'il devinait à son intention, le ravit. Pareillement, le sourire, qu'elle lui décocha pour lui signifier qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, le combla. Pourtant, malgré leur baiser de samedi, il se sentit bêtement timide. Il n'osa s'approcher afin de l'embrasser. Il remarqua sa mine déçue, lorsqu'il glissa le cd dans le lecteur.

Quand elle commença à prononcer les paroles, Sam se plaça tout juste derrière elle, l'enlaçant. Il ne put voir son expression de soulagement, mais il put sentir ses doigt qui commencèrent à caresser son avant bras. Ce matin là, il ne commit aucune une fausse note. L'heure passa trop vite à son gout. Le moment de se séparer arriva trop vite, il lui donna rendez-vous à midi.

— Sans viande cette fois, précisa Sam.

* * *

Le vendredi, Sam se rebella. Rachel savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire progresser plus vite avec sa méthode, celle qu'elle avait employée deux jours plus tôt. Cependant elle n'avait osé renouveler l'expérience. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait annoncé la fin de leur collaboration, Sam était venu la relancer à la cantine, et elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'inviter chez elle le lendemain. Ils seraient seuls. Étonnamment cette perspective l'égaya.

Rachel passa tout le samedi matin à récurer la maison de fond en comble. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. L'adolescente crut que ses pères ne partiraient jamais, elle dut pratiquement les pousser hors de la maison. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils voient Sam, pas encore. Quand enfin il sonna à la porte, elle sauta de son siège pour courir lui ouvrir. Juste avant d'ouvrir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir - accroché au mur de l'entrée - remit en place une mèche de cheveux. Elle n'avait pas été si coquette depuis des mois, depuis que Finn ne sonnait plus chez elle. Il la complimenta sur son intérieur, un instant elle crut que c'était elle qu'il flattait. Néanmoins elle repoussa immédiatement cette idée, elle ne devait pas commencer à se faire des films. Elle venait juste de décider de se concentrer sur sa carrière, elle ne devait plus penser aux garçons. Puis elle le fit pénétrer dans sa chambre. A ce propos elle avait retourné la question, encore et encore, avant de s'endormir. Finalement, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne le traiterait pas différemment de ses autres amis. Ils étaient tous reçus ainsi, pas d'exception pour lui. Encore moins parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était dangereusement attirée par lui. Lorsqu'il fit la remarque sur la photo de Finn, elle eut l'impression, une infime sensation qu'il y avait un brin de jalousie dans son ton. Elle esquiva les questions à propos de son ancien petit ami, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler avec Sam. Préférant lancer leur séance de répétition - pour ne plus penser à l'espace qu'occupait le jeune homme blond dans son repère - elle alluma son poste.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, peu encourageant, Sam avait perdu son assurance habituelle. Il semblait nerveux, et n'arrivait pas à sortir des notes qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude d'atteindre. Elle se plut à penser que c'était peut être dû au fait d'être seul avec elle. Cependant, elle pensa immédiatement à Quinn et sa beauté, elle se détailla dans la psyché, se raisonnant. Non, il ne pouvait être attiré par elle, pas après être sorti avec une aussi jolie fille. Tout comme Finn, il retournerait avec son ex dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle pensa enfin qu'elle avait manqué à tous ses devoirs d'hôtesse, en ne lui proposant pas à boire.

— Une pause ça te tente, proposa-t-elle.

Elle éteignit la musique en soupirant.

— Ce ne serait pas de refus, accepta le jeune homme.

Une fois dans sa cuisine, elle se surprit à se dépêcher, tant elle avait le désir de se retrouver encore près de lui.

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle le vit installé nonchalamment sur son lit. Il avait ôté son pull, et elle put apprécier la naissance de ses coudes, ses avant-bras que dessinaient des muscles, enfin ses larges mains qui tenaient le roman qu'elle lisait. Elle chassa l'image mentale de ses doigts qui emprisonneraient ses joues juste avant de pencher son visage vers le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de sortir de sa tête ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se moqua gentiment d'elle à propos de sa lecture. Quand il lui expliqua sa façon de voir, la fille qui devrait oublier son premier amour parce qu'il l'avait faite souffrir. et aller avec un garçon amoureux d'elle, elle se questionna, parlait-il d'elle ? Elle décida que non. Pourtant il s'était levé, et avait fait plusieurs pas vers elle. De plus en plus gênée, elle se retourna pour échapper à ses yeux clairs.

_Reprends-toi, reprends-toi !_

Se répétait-elle en boucle. Rachel pensa que la musique l'apaiserait. Elle jugea que reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Pourtant, Sam semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Quand elle lui fit face, elle constata qu'il était encore plus près d'elle. Il plongeait toujours ses yeux dans les siens, l'hypnotisant. Toujours professionnelle, elle chanta. Cependant elle dut baisser son visage, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Est-ce qu'il sentait les tremblements des ses doigt ? Lorsqu'il les saisit pour les poser sur lui. Est ce qu'il sentit à quel point elle était nerveuse et ravie ? Quand il lui prouva qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet à travers sa poitrine. Elle leva un visage joyeux vers le sien, alors qu'il trouvait la bonne note. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, il parcourut si lentement la distance qui les séparaient, qu'elle crut mourir d'impatience. Puis tout se passa vite, il l'embrassa, la serra contre son corps et disparut la laissant seule, les jambes flageolantes.

— Me revoilà amoureuse, chuchota-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle remarqua l'exemplaire de Twilight qu'il avait tenu quelques minutes plus tôt, peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, Bella aurait peut-être dû choisir Jacob.

Rachel passa sa journée du dimanche à rêver à Sam. Quand il était parti la veille, elle avait soigneusement rangé la photo de Finn au fond de son placard, elle n'en avait plus besoin désormais. Un autre occupait toutes ses pensées. Le lundi, elle se fit belle pour lui. Pourtant il ne lui dit pas bonjour de la façon dont elle l'espérait. Elle tenta de se raisonner, ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, elle s'était fait des idées. N'importe quel garçon qui se retrouvait seul avec une fille chez elle. aurait agi de cette façon, elle ne devait pas en espérer plus. Alors qu'elle ressassait ses idées noires, il la prit dans ses bras, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Rachel laissa aller la pulpe de ses doigts de son poignet à son coude, tandis qu'ils répétaient. Elle pu constater qu'il avait la chair de poule sous ses caresses, mais il ne broncha pas. Cette fois, elle fut plus que satisfaite du résultat de la répétition. A la sonnerie, hardie, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.

— Je te retrouve à midi, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, il lui promit même d'adopter son régime en sa présence.

Quand il se plaça en face d'elle, avec son plateau, Rachel ne put réprimer un signe de satisfaction. en remarquant qu'il n'y avait que des légumes dans son assiette. Elle entrevit Mercedes à l'autre bout de la salle qui lui jetait des regards interrogateurs. Elle mangeait avec Tina qui se retourna, elle aussi étonnée de les voir ensemble. Elle allait leur répondre avec un oui silencieux, cependant elle remarqua que Sam, lui, observait une autre scène à sa droite : Quinn et Finn partageant un repas. Elle comprit, à ce moment là_, _qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

— Tu crois que nous devrions parler de nous aux autres avant la compétition ? lui demanda-t-il songeur.

Elle fut déçue, elle constatait qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'afficher avec elle.

— Tu as raison, on ne sait pas ce que ça va donner, tous les deux.

— Oui, admit-il simplement.

Rachel tenta de cacher son désappointement, elle s'était fait des films. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser juste avant les régionales.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos lectures, et commentaires que vous m'avez laissé. Vous savez combien ils sont précieux, et combien ils encouragent._

* * *

Quand ils présentèrent leur chanson au reste de la chorale, Sam remarqua les regards que Rachel lançait à Finn, comme pour le défier. Cela lui fit mal, Il avait espéré un instant qu'il lui ferait oublier le quaterback, visiblement il s'était fourvoyé. Elle aimait toujours finn, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Il avait pensé à elle sans cesse depuis leur baiser. Néanmoins à la fin de leur chanson, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il apprécia ce contact, le dernier, pensa-t-il.

Will était ravi.

— Cette chanson est parfaite, vous êtes prêts pour jeudi. Quels progrès Sam ! les félicita leur professeur

— Je dois tout à Rachel, répondit le blond.

La jeune fille rougit au compliment. Enfin Mercedes fut appelée pour travailler son solo.

La nouvelle tomba mardi en fin de matinée, Quinn et Finn c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Cette information aurait dû faire plaisir à Sam, cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Il imagina que Rachel devait être enchantée, ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur relation aux autres, attendant que les régionales soient passées. Dans l'enceinte du lycée, ils évitaient de se tenir la main, ou même de se retrouver en dehors de leurs rencontres matinales.

A l'interclasse, il la vit qui parlait avec Finn. Voilà, ça recommençait, il était jaloux de ce type. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se dresse toujours sur son chemin ? N'en pouvant plus, il en profita pour aller parler à Quinn qui remplissait son casier. Si Rachel voulait la jouer ainsi, et bien il acceptait ses règles du jeu. Il ne put voir l'air désolé que prit sa petite amie, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il abordait sa rivale.

Le lendemain, elle ne fut à leur rendez-vous, le vide qu'il ressentit était encore plus difficile à supporter, plus pénible que celui qu'il avait ressenti en quittant Quinn. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il savait pertinemment qu'au premier signe de Finn, elle retournerait auprès de lui.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus. Le jour des régionales, Rachel s'assit près de Mercedes dans le bus. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un seul regard, cela le morfondit.

Dans le car, L'humeur était au silence, personne ne parlait, on sentait l'atmosphère de trac qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Seul à son siège, Sam regardait défiler le paysage, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de Rachel. Quinn vint s'assoir près de lui, elle lui demanda gentiment comment il allait. Ils tentèrent de se détendre, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Sam remarqua que Rachel les observait attentivement, il en profita pour plaisanter avec la blonde.

Sur place, l'angoisse se fit encore plus sentir, même Rachel d'habitude si sûre d'elle, ne disait mot. Finalement elle quitta leur salle d'attente, pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mercedes et Tina la suivirent. Sam ne sut ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, mais lorsqu'elles revinrent sans elle, elles lui lançaient des regards noirs. Mal à l'aise sur son siège, il se tortilla, tentant d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Peut être qu'après tout Rachel lui en voulait, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû la rendre jalouse. Artie venait tout juste de lui apprendre qu'elle avait repoussé Finn. Ce dernier avait demandé à Rachel de reprendre leur histoire, où elle s'était arrêtée. Son camarade lui avait fait part de son étonnement.

— Tu aurais pensé toi ? Qu'elle ferait ça un jour ?

— Non, répondit Sam, qu'est ce qu'elle lui a donné comme excuse ?

— Elle lui a dit qu'elle en aimait un autre.

A ces mots, Sam manqua un battement de cœur, elle en aimait un autre ? Lui ? Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui avait cru qu'elle lui préférerait toujours Finn, voilà qu'elle le choisissait.

— Où est Rachel ? questionna leur professeur.

— Je vais la chercher, déclara Sam.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les toilettes, il hésita un instant, et pénétra à l'intérieur, un groupe de filles concurrentes s'indignèrent à son entrée. Il n'y fit pas attention, cherchant Rachel.

Il l'appela : aucune réponse. Une des Aural Intensity lui désigna une porte. Il comprit que Rachel se cachait derrière. Il s'approcha, et lui demanda d'ouvrir.

— Non ! eut-il pour toute réponse

— Rachel s'il te plait ouvre moi.

— Pourquoi je devrais t'ouvrir ? Tu m'as trompée.

— Je ne t'ai pas trompée, tu n'as pas voulu que l'on forme un couple, lui rappela-t-il.

— Tu m'as induite en erreur sur tes sentiments, je croyais… je croyais que tu m'ai…elle se repris, que tu m'appréciais.

— Mais c'est le cas Rachel, je tiens à toi, avoua Sam

— Et Quinn ? Je vois bien que maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau seule, tu t'intéresses à nouveau à elle ! s'écria Rachel.

— Tu te fais des idées, voulut la rassurer Sam.

— Tu dis ça pour me faire sortir.

— Je te jure que non, s'il te plait ouvre la porte, je veux te voir en face pour te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

— Jamais ! Cria presque la jeune fille.

— Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Sam pris une inspiration et commença son explication :

— C'est vrai qu'au début, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de rendre Quinn jalouse en trainant avec toi, mais très vite j'ai été séduit, tu es une fille géniale, malgré tes énormes défauts.

— C'est gentil ça ! se moucha Rachel.

Sam avait regretté ce qu'il avait dit immédiatement, comment pouvait-il aussi bête ? Les filles encore présentes, l'écoutait visiblement captivée par leur dispute. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, il n'avait plus le choix, il prit son courage à deux mains.

— Rachel-je-suis-amoureux-de-toi, débita-t-il un peu trop vite.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il

— Quoi ?

Le ton de Rachel était incrédule.

— Je t'aime ! cria-t-il cette fois, tu as compris où il faut que je te fasse un dessin !

Cette fois, il n'eut aucune réponse, déçu, il observa la porte rester close. Elle ne lui ouvrirait pas, elle ne le croyait pas. Il fit demi tour, ne voyant pas Rachel apparaitre dans l'embrassure de la porte.

— Je veux bien que tu me fasses un dessin.

Son estomac fit un bond, il se retourna. Elle était là, devant lui, dans sa robe rose, si jolie.

— Démon ! sourit-il

— Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi, déclara-t-elle.

Sam était fou de joie.

— Viens là, dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle se jeta sur lui.

– C'est l'heure ! leur intima monsieur Schuster derrière la porte principale.

— Allons leur monter ce que l'on sait faire, énonça la jeune fille.

Elle se sépara de lui à regret, Sam lui prit la main et ne lâcha plus, jusqu'à leur entrée en scène.

Sur le chemin du retour, les langues des membres du Glee club, allaient bon train, tous rayonnaient. Ils avaient gagné les régionales ! Ils allaient à New York, disputer les nationales.

— Et tout ça grâce à moi, se vanta Rachel en se hissant dans l'allée centrale

Sam se racla la gorge.

— Et Mercedes, ajouta-t-elle.

Il se leva, la dépassant d'une bonne tête, plongeant son regard le sein, un air faussement menaçant sur le visage.

— Mais encore, l'encouragea-t-il.

— Sam et son talent inimitable ! sourit Rachel.

— C'est mieux, approuva le jeune homme.

— Qu'elle modestie monsieur, la taquina-t-elle.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

— Tu es unique ma Rachel, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

Durant leur duo, Rachel voulut faire croire à Sam, qu'elle pensait toujours fortement à Finn. Elle chanta, en regardant son ex petit-ami.

Elle n'en revenait pas, Finn et Quinn avaient rompu, Finn était à nouveau libre. Elle avait sentit un changement dans le regard de Finn, depuis qu'elle passait plus de temps avec Sam. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait plus souvent, qu'il lui souriait quand Quinn avait le dos tourné. Mais de là à imaginer qu'il la laisserait tomber…

Pourtant à l'interclasse, Finn vint lui parler, tandis qu'elle rangeait son casier.

— Sue me veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, son ton était sec.

Finn parut un instant décontenancé, mais il reprit confiance.

— Quinn et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, déclara-t-il.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Elle souhaitait qu'il entende combien tout cela, la laissait indifférente

— Je me disais qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on avait arrêté, murmura-t-il avec ce sourire timide qui l'avait tant faite craquer.

Voilà on y était, il revenait vers elle, il lui demandait de ressortir avec lui.

— Tu as oublié que j'ai embrassé Puck, alors que nous étions encore ensemble ? s'étonna Rachel.

— Non mais j'ai décidé de te pardonner.

Son ton hésitant montrait à quel point, il était déconcerté par sa réponse.

— Merci, mais il est trop tard, elle ne le regardait même pas en parlant, j'en aime un autre.

Rachel avait vu que Sam était en face, et les observait avec attention. Elle allait faire un pas vers lui, quand Finn la retint par le bras.

— C'est Sam, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il suspicieux.

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupée à regarder Sam se diriger vers Quinn.

— Non, je… C'est juste un copain.

Cette fois, elle se libéra de Finn, et traversa le couloir, sans même jeter un regard à celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées désormais. Mercedes avait raison, elle était vouée à être célibataire, vouée à n'avoir que des histoires d'amour désastreuses. C'était mieux ainsi, elle pouvait se servir de sa déception, pour devenir une meilleure interprète encore.

Elle décida de ne plus répéter ave Sam, elle ne voulait plus être seule avec lui, de toutes les façons, il était prêt pour la compétition. Elle ne le prévint même pas de son absence.

Elle était complètement déstabilisée, voir Sam et Quinn, dans le bus lui avait donné un sentiment d'abandon. Elle était encore reléguée au second plan, après elle. Quand elle eut revêtu sa robe de scène, elle n'y tint plus, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, de pleurer un bon coup. Elle se précipita au seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle pourrait être tranquille : les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine. Quand elle entendit Mercedes et Tina l'appeler en frappant à sa porte. Elle l'entrouvrit.

— Mais tu pleure s'inquiéta, l'afro-américaine.

— Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? ajouta Tina.

N'en pouvant plus, Rachel décida de se confier.

— Sam et moi, on est sorti ensemble cette semaine, confessa la soliste.

— J'en étais sûre ! triompha Mercedes, j'ai bien remarqué les regards de braise que vous vous lanciez.

— C'est terminé, les informa Rachel.

— Déjà ? s'étonna la chinoise.

— Il est toujours amoureux de Quinn, expliqua la diva.

— C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? voulut savoir Mercedes.

— Ça crève les yeux ! s'exclama Rachel, il s'est servi de moi, pour la rendre jalouse, j'aurais dû me protéger, je le savais, mais il est tellement…

Tina acquiesça, elle comprenait à quel point Sam était tellement…

— Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas retomber amoureuse, lui reprocha Mercedes.

Elle avait raison si elle avait écouté son amie, elle n'en serait pas là à se morfondre à cause d'un garçon.

— Retournez auprès des autres, j'ai besoin de reprendre contenance, je ne voudrais pas que Sam se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Elles la serrèrent, chacune à leur tour, dans leurs bras. Rachel referma sa cabine, et s'appuya sur la porte. Elle sécha son visage avec un bout de papier toilette, le seul mouchoir qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Alors, elle entendit la voix de Sam qui l'appelait. Il avait eu le cran de pénétrer dans cet espace, réservé aux filles, pour venir la chercher. Toujours aussi têtue, elle ne voulut pas lui répondre, mais visiblement quelqu'un lui montra où elle se trouvait. Parce que assez rapidement, il frappa à sa porte, et lui demanda de sortir. Il en était hors de question, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas avant de monter en scène, du moins. Pourtant petit à petit, à mesure qu'il lui parlait, elle retrouvait espoir. Il tenait à elle, il lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle ! Puis il y avait cette phrase quasi incompréhensible qu'elle lui avait fait répéter. Il était amoureux d'elle ! Elle ne croyait pas son bonheur, il l'aimait. Elle voulait déclarer qu'elle aussi l'aimait, cependant aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. L'émotion lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, et de lui assurer la réciprocité de ses sentiments. En sortant de la salle d'eau, ils passèrent devant leurs amis, surpris de les voir main dans la main. En passant près de Finn, Rachel murmura un « désolée ».

Leur chanson était la première de la liste. Sam était si nerveux, elle sentait sa main moite dans la sienne, elle le serrait bien fort pour lui transmettre son assurance, elle était sûre d'elle. Juste avant de monter en scène, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle dut le lâcher à regret, mais à son sourire, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi à le calmer. Elle fut si fière de lui, quand il commença à chanter, leur performance fut parfaite.

Il la tenait tout contre lui quand leur victoire fut annoncée. Puis elle se sentit décoller du sol, il la faisait tournoyer dans ses bras. Elle perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'il la reposa à terre, il dut la soutenir.

Rachel n'avait pas eu un tel sentiment de plénitude, depuis longtemps. Il posa son front contre le sien, et s'approcha doucement des ses lèvres, le baiser fut doux. Ils n'oublièrent pas qu'ils étaient sous haute surveillance. Plus tard ils se retrouveraient seuls, et pourraient enfin savourer la joie d'être en tête en tête.


End file.
